Studies in Hungary and the United States indicate an impact of Kodaly Muscial Training on perceptual, cognitive, and attitudinal development. The current study has the following long term goals: a) to determine the effects of Kodaly Musical Training procedures on samples of early elementary age children (K - 3) spanning all socioeconomic levels, in terms of reading, mathematical, social and musical skills (N equals 500); b) to determine which of the components and features of the Kodaly training are responsible for the effects; and c) to determine the feasability of extracting these components for use in conventional instructional programs at this age level. INSTRUMENTS USED: a) comprehensive music achievement test constructed for pre-readers and readers paralleling the Kodaly Training; b) mathematics achievement test constructed with items related to "logical operations", measurement of physical time, ordering and seriation; c) classification tasks and classroom interaction measures for social outcomes; d) reading readiness and achievement tests; and e) ratings of classrooms, materials, instruction, and teacher logs.